While modern portable electronic devices are highly capable, the average user does not use all, or even most, of the capabilities of their device. Moreover, users continue to ask for lighter devices. Taking these observations together, a modular device approach may be seen as one solution to provide a customized device experience. In a modular approach, each user's device is customized via add-on modules, to support the extended functions that the user does desire without unnecessarily complicating the base device.
In this model, a light and thin base cellular device is provided having certain basic functions such as phone, text, WiFi, email and basic sound and photo capabilities. Add-on modules can be docked to the base device to add more powerful features or sets of features. For example, a more professional camera module can be used to extend the basic photo abilities of the base module. Similarly, an audio module may be added to enable better sound quality as compared to the basic speaker system built into the base device.
However, the efficiency with which the module and base device operate is limited by the quality of the interface between the devices. For example, a standard USB 24 interface may be too slow, too power intensive and too complicated for ready adoption in such a scenario.
While the present disclosure is directed to a system that can eliminate certain shortcomings noted in this Background section, it should be appreciated that such a benefit is neither a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles nor of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims. Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is reflective of the inventors' own observations, considerations, and thoughts, and is in no way intended to accurately catalog or comprehensively summarize the art currently in the public domain. As such, the inventors expressly disclaim this section as admitted or assumed prior art. Moreover, the identification herein of a desirable course of action reflects the inventors' own observations and ideas, and should not be assumed to indicate an art-recognized desirability.